What Just Happened?
by Stephylolx3
Summary: After summer Vacation... What happens when joy comesback and tries to win fabian, but ninas busy helping jerome make mara jelous? Will There be new romances or stronger ones? Mickara, Jina, Fabina, Jatricia, Foy and many more crossovers! Fun story review!
1. Chapter 1

What just happened?

_**To start off i Dont own HOA, but i love it!**_

Chapter 1- What just happened?

_After Prom summer break came and those  
>2 months flew by and September was here.<em>

Nina's POV

"Wow" first day back and everything looks the same, I thought to myself. We said our hello's and welcome's earlier this Sunday morning. The first ones here were Amber and I, Jerome stood here the whole break with Victor and Trudy, everyone else was still unpacking. Fabian hadn't arrived; he said he'd be here by tomorrow morning. I was sitting next to Amber in the common room. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Nina, which gloss should I use, Pretty  
>in Pink or Mysterious Pink" Amber asked.<br>" Erm Amber they both look the same!" I replied.  
>"But I want to impress Mick, secretly of course"<br>"Why are we whispering I asked?" I asked.  
>"I don't want Jerome to hear us, he might gloat<br>to alfie, and I don't want to break his heart!"  
>the blonde said with much concern while nodding her<br>head.  
>"Isn't Mick with Mara?" I recalled.<br>"Yea but nothing like a big mystery can help",  
>Amber said between a really loud gasp, " That's<br>it Mysterious Pink is the perfect gloss! Thanks Nins  
>Your great help!"<br>I made a puzzled look on my face alongside a grin  
>"Um yeah Amber" I said under my breath.<br>I went back to reading an Egyptian Hieroglyphic book  
>and realized Jerome hadn't said anything smart that<br>would have earned him a slap, I mean Amber and were  
>whispering, but it was pretty loud for Jerome to hear us.<br>I looked over at him and noticed he was reading a play,  
>A Mid-Summer's Night Day while taking a huge bite of his<br>green apple.  
>Wow he's pretty hot I thought, but my heart belongs to<br>Fabian, after all we've been through.  
>"wow Jerome's apple looks yummy, I'll go grab one"<br>Amber said interrupting my thoughts.  
>Amber left so I decided to walk over to Jerome and think<br>of a way to start a conversation.  
>"Hey Jerome, I didn't know you were into shakespeare!"<br>"What a suprise Nina", He said between bites of his green  
>apple, "Aren't you suppoe to be in America? He sounded annoyed.<br>I stood there with an embarassed expression on my face.  
>"kidding", He Reckoned, "Yeah I'm into plays they make me feel like<br>I'm a diffrent person in every scene, very ammusing I must say"  
>"Yeah" I said warmly followed by a soft smile.<br>He's like a teenage girls dream, Blue eyes , Bllonde hair, tall,  
>Plus he's into romantic books, only thing left is for him not to be such<br>a nub.  
>"Can I ask you something?" He asked.<br>"Um yeah!" I said excitingly.  
>I saw i mouth Open ad before he could ask me it, I heard my name<br>being called out with such joy! I turned around to see who it was...  
>It was Fabian!<br>"Fabian!" I Screamed and ran to him.  
>He hugged me and we took a quick glance and he kissed me for about 3<br>seconds and our faces grew apart. We smiled at each other and came  
>back to earth.<br>"I thought you'd be here tomorrow morning!"  
>"My uncle Ade dropped me off, I told him I couldn't wait to see you"<br>"That's so sweet" I told him.  
>We kept starring at each other a bit longer, his hands on my shoulders.<p>

**Jerome's POV**  
>"This isn't prom anymore you know!" I Chuckled.<br>Fabian said "HaHa Jerome" as a response, grabbed an apple and took  
>Nina by the hand. They're probably going to have a make out session, I thought.<br>"Ah, YES!" I heard it being shouted by Mick from his room. It was one of those  
>victory Yeses, followed by a "Finally Mate"<br>Mick left them alone to catch up and I took another bite of my apple.  
>"Whoa, Jerome, that apple looks great! I'll go grab one!"<br>What is it with people and apples this night o.O?  
>I turned my head towards the stairs and saw it was Mara, ahh did I fancy her.<br>She walked into the common room and sat next to me.  
>"Very sophisticated of you Jerome, Mid-Summer's Day" she said.<br>"Uh Um, Ye-Yeah" I said nervously.  
>"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.<br>"Um-" I was cut off by Mick as he called Mara.  
>Is it me or is it my worst day ever, cant finish everything I say.<br>Mara left with Mick, his hand around her shoulder, pathetic.  
>"Alright see you tomorrow Fabes" Nina shouted as she walked into the<br>common room.

Perfect timing….  
>"Oh, hey Jerome, Still reading I see" Nina reckoned.<br>"Yeah yeah, hey can I ask you something, before I get cut off!"  
>"Um sure, about Rufus, he's back!, or the cup , someone found it,<br>or do u need the summer assignment?" She said over reacting.  
>" No no, I NEED your help…"<p>

What does Jerome want ;) whats going to happen next  
>this is my first fan fic so please review, it gets way better in like the 3rd chapter trust me… <p>

**Who could it be ;)? The story isn't that great at first but it gets better**  
><strong>and dont worry about nina and jerome, everyone knows Fabina x3 <strong>


	2. Whatever it Takes

What Just Happened? Chapter 2- Whatever it takes.  
><em><strong>To start off i Dont own HOA, but i love it!<br>**_

**Nina's POV**  
>Jerome called me over to ask me something, I wonder what it was… "Hey can I ask you something, before I get cut off!" "Um sure, about Rufus, he's back!, or the cup , someone found it, or do u need the summer assignment?" She said over reacting. "No no, I NEED your help…" "Sure anything" I responded.<br>"Alright, I need you to help me, make Mara jealous!" I thought to myself, why I out of all people, Jerome and I were barely close, well then Sibuna came and I guess we got closer. "Um why me out of all girls?" I asked with much surprise. "Well, I can't ask Patricia, I think she hates me, or Amber, she'll make it obvious as hell, and of course not Mara!, so you're my only choice, plus your pretty" "You think I'm pretty?" I said with much amazement and a soft smile. "Well yeah I guess" He said. A moment of silence stood for about 3 minutes, and then victor had to pop out of nowhere. "It's ten o'clock! You have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." "Crap!" Jerome exclaimed. Then he whispered to me "can you and Fabian meet me here at 1am? " Sure" I said and ran up to my room" On my way to it, I decided to visit Patricia so I can borrow her cute barrette for tomorrow. I unlocked the door and I saw Joy! "Um Joy, your back, again…, how ? I was the first one here, where were you?" I said with fake amusement. "Oh, Nina, I got here around 7pm, but you were too busy talking to Jerome to notice" She replied. "Who are you rooming with?" I gave an awkward smile. "I'm here with Patricia and Mara" she said happily. I was walking out totally forgetting what I went in there in the first place. "Since when do YOU talk tew Jerome?" Patricia asked with some sort of anger. "Patricia what difference does it make, you don't even like him!" I chuckled. My face dropped due to her facial expression. A moment of silence stood between us 3. Patricia then realized what had just happened. "Uh um I got tooooooo" ,Patricia stood there until she found an excuse to leave the room, "brush my teeth". "Patricia you already did" Joy snickered. "Well they're not clean enough!" She screamed to Joy and immediately stormed out the room covering her face halfway. It felt weird being with Joy in a room. "Well, I guess I should get going, night Joy" "Night" she said in response.

**Patricia's POV**  
>I looked at my face in the mirror. What's going on, I'm making it too obvious, they can't know I have a weakness, JEROME. I walked to the room and shut the door quietly so Joy and Mara wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, that didn't work and Joy said "spill it!". I gave a sigh with exhaustion "wot!" "What was that whole episode you made about Jerome?" she asked curiously. "Nothing Forget it" I said with annoyance and covered myself with my blanket. "I'll find out soon you know" Joy said deviously.<p>

**Nina's POV**  
>-1am-<br>I quietly sneaked out my room, carefully to not wake Amber up. I walked past Victor's office and walked towards Fabians room, and knocked on it. "Fabian get out here" "What? More clues, already!" "Fabian, just get out" I whispered. "Alright" he said, "what is it then?" "Jerome wants to meet us in the common room" "well alright" he said with confusion. As we both walked, his hand around me, I saw this tall handsome boy standing there, rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointer finger." Wonder what he wants?" Fabian questioned. "Beats me" I answered. Jerome noticed us and called us over. We walked in, our surrounding felt so mysterious (well it always does), was Jerome going to threaten us?  
>"Fabian, just the man I wanted to see". Fabian made a W-T-F face and said "What, why, rufus did something?" "No, that's silly, I was gunna to tell that Nina and I are going to pretend flirt and such to get Mara jealous. " "So your trying to tell me, that u made me wake up at 1am to tell me this!" "Well Mr. prince charming, I thought u cared about Nina!" "Well but wont the other be like, what's going on?" "Well let them think what they want!" Jerome answered. "Whats in it for me" Fabian seemed concerned. "Ahh Fabian you know me I'm prankster and type con man, so nothing" "Well, if its for the benefit of all, then yeah just don't take it too far with Nina, after all our relationship just started.<br>We went back to sleep, after al Jerome's mind can be weird, why on earth would he wake us up at 1am. "well lets see how day one of win Mara works out :/" I thought.

_**There will be jatricia soon 3! And don't worry about Nina and Fabian, they're meant to be ;)**_

_**Keep the review coming just nothing hurtful, it's my first fan fic, I know it sucks but just pweese :3**_


End file.
